Rosario X Vampire Lineage of destiny
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: Aono Tsukune's son form the future goes back in time to stop his father assassination. sound simple is in it ?
1. Chapter 1

Rosario X Vampire Lineage Of Destiny

Prologue

Original Characters.

Aono Yukikaze male, Height 5'7 age 22, he claim to be Tsukune's distant cousin, but in actuality, he's

Tsukune's son form the future. His mother is Mizore. He went back in time to stop a renegade Ayashi to assassinate his father. (In the future Aono Tsukune is know as the Dark Beowulf, his power easily

rivals the power of the 4 demon lords)

Yukikaze is silent and serious type of a person yet he also gentle and caring person , he's know to be very hot blooded in combat, he what you can call a silent hot blood. His actions speak louder than his words

Aono Taiga male height 5'8 age 21, another of Tsukune's son. His mother is Moka. Having heard of the

assassination plot of his mother. He tried to stop the renegade Ayashi by single handily obliterating HQ

of the renegade Ayashi. Only to know that they used a time traveling magic to kill his father in the past .

Taiga is very friendly and a strong sense justice, if he find someone being bullied or in distress, without a second thought he will help them. He being a otaku a has a habit yelling out his special moves naming his weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Outside of the eerie Youkai Academy, near the of shore cliff where the color of the waters are crimson red. A magical portal opens, a figure was violently thrown out of the portal, he quickly regain his footing on the ground, but it was still a rough landing.

A young man with black and purple under toned hair, he is dressed with brown military style vest and wearing cargo pants slowly stood up. He opens his pocket getting a chewing gum.

As the young man opens the gum warper and chews it. He survey his surrounding and quickly get his PDA with hologram show whats his location and current time he in. The PDA shows him it AD 200X,

Youkai academy ground east lake side.

Aono Yukikaze couldn't believe this was the Youkai academy. In the future, on the place which he landed, the scenery was opposite of what it is in the present. There were plenty of Sakura trees, the breeze form the clean and transparent lake was gentle, it was smoothing.

Yukikaze saw and felt none of those, the water of the lake was blood red. The atmosphere of this place the is eerie, tense and full of anxiety. He quickly brush aside these thoughts and focus his objective at hand. He know that the moment the he step in this time there are already minor ripples in the time continuum, But if the the renegade Ayashi form the future succeed in killing off Aono Tsukune of the past there will be major fault in the time continuum.

Not only the he and his other siblings will not be born, but the current peace and stability of his world(Future) will be destroyed. In the future his father Aono Tsukune played a vital role . In the not so distant future Aono Tsukune is hailed as hero.

At a distance Yukikaze saw the figure of the bus driver with cigarettes.

The bus driver blew a bit of smoke form his cigarettes. " Well, well young fellow. Its rare to see a person of your caliber on campus ground." He sensed a slight yet very strong Youki on Yukikaze.

Yukikaze grin a bit " I would to talk about you and the school principals Dawn of a new era project."

The bus drives puts out his cigarettes, he laughs in a low tone "Come, you shall meet the head master."

At the hall way leading to the academy's Head master office. Ruby was going to deliver some files to the headmaster, along the way the bus driver tell her that headmaster is having meeting and doesn't want to be disturb.

At the Headmaster's office, The exorcist principal asked Yukikaze how much does he know about the "Dawn of a new era operation."

Yukikaze pause for a bit " I know for a fact Aono Tsukune encounters with Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore , Sendo Yukari and Toujyou Ruby, are planned series of calculations, giving the highest possible rate that the girls will have deep emotional attachment to Aono Tsukune."

The Headmaster grins " And it perfectly worked like a charm. The results were beyond my expectation."

Yukikaze " ... ... the operation Dawn of the new era final phase you and the other parties are planing to make a being which is neither human nor youkai. A species that can easily co-exist and adapt to human sociality. In over words a new species."

Headmaster with low audible laugher "Ah yes, and Aono Tsukune will be the father of the new species. And now stranger what do you want? Knowing this information, your planning expose me? Or blackmail?"

Yukikaze " None of those ... I just want a small favor, can assign me to the new paper club as student councilor, with autonomy to act as I please see fit."

The headmaster pause for a bit "Sure as you please, but there one thing that intrigues me? Your _Youki _

I can't place it ... ...you have some similarities with vampire and very similar snow tribe youki. Yet the human _chi _in you this balanced not chaotic."

Yukikaze "... No comment"

Headmaster " Your name stranger? But I have nagging feeling that I should be not shocked if your surname is Aono."

Yukikaze slowly walks out of the office but he going out the door "Yukikaze ..."


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't own Rosario + Vampire, just a fanfiction.

As requested by Aono Yukikaze, the head master of the Youkai academy assigned him into the news paper club. Yukikaze wore the same kind of uniform just Tsukune and other male students alike, but he wore an arm band with a crest which is different than the seniors and the other disciplinary comities. The crest that he wearing states he have complete authority over the faculty and students only answerable to headmaster himself.

Yukikaze used faked eye lens in a attempt to hide the fact he has the same eyes as a snow tribe, mainly because his eyes resemble his mother (Mizore). He is patiently waiting in the news paper club's room. He felt a bit anxious and excited, he felt excited to see his parents and aunties in their mid-teens. He's more anxious to see Tsukune. Because to Yukikaze, he has a very faint memories about his father Aono Tsukune.

In Yukikaze's time period his father Tsukune died when he was about 8 years old, Tsukune left behind Mizore with 3 children. He Yukikaze the eldest, and two daughters named Miyuki (second) and Yukime (youngest). To complicate matters more Tsukune have other families too, He have other half brothers and half sisters.

As the door of the news paper club opens, the group consisting Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari entered the room. Moka and Kurumu where bickering about why are they're so clingy to Tsukune, while Mizore taking advantage of the situtation hugs Tsukune on his back, escalate it even more. They 're oblivious that theres another person in their club.

Yukikaze mentally face palms himself upon seeing the other girls quarreling over Tsukune. Because in the future In one of many Aono "Family" reunion. His Mother and his aunts offend quarrel about their offspring with Tsukune. Comparing that her child with Tsukune is better than other Tsukune's wives, they argue, continue to argue and argue more about other silly matters.

Then Ruby with Ginei open the door of the news paper club, as they entered the room. They saw 4 girls

namely Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari having their petty squabbles over Tsukunue. Both Ruby and Ginei sweat drops. By yelling Ginei gets the attention of Tsukune and Co.

Morioka Ginei and Ruby gave the news to Tsukune and company that the headmaster assigned a new member to the news paper club. That this person might come by at any minute. Then Ruby notices a unfamiliar person inside the newspaper club.

Ruby asked Tsukune if he knew this seemingly new person with them, but before he could react.

Yukikaze " I am the person that you guys are talking about, I will be the newspaper club's guardian and administrator."

Tsukune and others was surprised

Tsukune asked in hesitant tone "So does it mean that the old members of the newspaper will be replaced ??"

Yukikaze pause for a bit and smiled "Nah its nothing like that, the reason that I chosen to be assigned here is because of the recent attacks and threats faced by newspaper club members. My being an administrator is just symbolic role, I will not intervene nor control what you do with your club actives."

Tsukune and all of his breath sigh of relief.

Tsukune " By the way I am Aono Tsukune, You're ?" offered a hand shake .

Yukikaze was planning on taking a fake name or an alias, but before he could answer.

Ruby is hold a file read it and looks at Yukikaze " Ah, your Aono, Yukikaze of the newly appointed chief liaisons officer of the Youkai academy."

All in the room fell silent they never expected to here another Aono in the Youkai academy. Yukikaze mentally cursed at the headmaster. He knew that the headmaster like to play mind games.

Moka "Aono? Are you and Tsukune-san both relatives?"

Yukikaze kind felt guilty lying to Moka, cause in the future Moka was nice to him and his other siblings. It not that his other aunties are unkind to him and his younger sisters. Its because that his two young sisters are very close Moka."

Yukikaze "Yes both me and Tsukune-kun are relatives, we're distant cousins, form what I heard form my other relatives Tsukune is my fourth cousin, Kyou-san I believe is Tsukune's second cousin."

Kurumu " Hmmm Yukikaze- san then you're human also just like Tsukune?"

Mizore " We don't need to tell you the true nature of this academy.."

Yukikaze "Please, call me Yuki, yes I know this school is for youkai's just like you guys, yes I'm also human, not your average human to put in mild sense."

Tsukune " Ehh ... Yuki-san does it mean that you have some kind of skill or techniques to protect yourself."

Yukikaze "yeah kind of ... By the way Tsukune-kun aren't you going to intrudes me to your friends?"

Tsukune intrudes of his friends in the room. His friends intrudes themselves to Yukikaze. Then out of the blue.

Ginei in a annoyed tone " I have nothing against you personally, but suddenly appearing here, tell us that you'll be the club's administrator. I have to voice my objection to that."

Just when Tsukune was going to say something in favor of Yukikaze .

Yukikaze " Hmm, What do you what me to do? Club president Morioka Ginei."

Ginei " I want see how good are you writing skill, write an essay or something."

Yukikaze pause for a bit " An essay huh, I can use any material to write with?"

Ginei " Sure, if you finished your essay you can let the other club members review your work."

Kurumu angry at Ginei " Why do want us to review Yuki-san's essay, aren't you suppose to be the one

to review it ?!"

Ginei with sly grim " I'm the club president remember, I' am a busy person and I need to check out the

new hottie on the academy."

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari pops an anime like vein on their heads.

Yukuri shouted a t Ginei " You SLACKER!!"

Then Ginei slowly walk of the room.

Yukikaze scratches his head and sign "Yare. Yare Looks like I need to write an essay, see you guys later." with a easy going mood slowly goes out the room.

Meanwhile somewhere on the academy grounds, The men in black suits. The personal security force the academy Headmaster. Were fighting a losing battle with an unknown type of_ Ayashi. _This Ayashi has cybernetic parts on it body.

Out of the Blue Yukikaze appears before the the embattled Men in Black suit. Using water particle in the air he made a large transparent crystalline scythe.

In Yukikaze's in a low voice " Target, military manufactured Ayashi Type 00 ... Engage and annihilate the target."

The cybernetic Ayashi attacked Yukikaze with its metallic claws. Yukikaze calmly close his eye using multiple after-images to confuse the Ayashi. Then a ghostly image of Yukikaze appeared in fornt of the Ayashi.

The Ayashi lash out its claws only hitting a frozen mist. Yukikaze form behind sliced the Ayashi into four sections. As he finish off the Ayashi his scythe slowly fades away like tiny snow particles.

Yukikaze notice someone behind the shadows of a large tree. It was the Headmaster.

Headmaster walks out of the shadows. "That was impressive, Yukikaze- kun, even only using water clone of yourself you easy make short work of that unknown ayashi."

Yukikaze "... ... ... ... If your agents encounter these type of monsters, I advice you tell your men not engage it just keep a surveillance on them. I'll handle the rest."

The headmaster grins " I bet theres no way that you can tell me what your purpose is?"

Yukikaze " There no need I bet you already know. You have those exotic magical artifacts don't you."

His water clone slowly disappear in to a fine mist.

The headmaster grins.

Four days later, Moka, Mizore, Kurumi, and Yukari just enter the newspaper club. They where waiting for Tsukune to come. Then Kurumu notice a manuscript on the table, title "Lost Innocents". Yukari comment it must be Yukikaze work and she comment is quite thick.

The girls thought, it's suspense or horror. The manuscript was written like a light novel and couple of illustration on. As They read they were amazed how well it was written, but amazed them the most was the description of the main character. It uncannily matches Tsukune description.

As finished reading the manuscript, The girls where shocked to find out that the light novel that read was boarder lining on erotic novel. The novel character name Ando Tsukyoske is a human lost in a Youkai academy. He was continually sexually assaulted by females namely a vampire, a succubus, a snow lady (Yuuki Onna) and two witches, that lust and desire for this human male.

All of the girls of the newspaper club where blushing, the description on the novel was lewd. Then Tsukune enters the room all the girls where surprised and shocked. All the girls have a cold sweat. Tsukune asked if they already reviewed Yukikaze's essay.

A cold chill on the girls spine. Moka asked Tsukune if he read Yukikaze's work. Tsukune answered that that he didn't. All of the girls breath a sign of relief. The girls will never ever dare let Tsukune read Yukikaze's manuscripts, because they don't want Tsukune to find out their deepest darkest desire and lust for Tsukune. Which in manuscript completely matches.

Tsukune asked why everyone looks tense. All of the girls said that they want to call it a day, Tsukune is a dumbfounder manner agrees. All of girls quickly goes out the room with the manuscript with them, because they couldn't see Tsukune the same at the moment they all need to calm themselves down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, just a fanfiction.

In the dense forested part of the Youkai Academy. Aono Tsukune was running away as fast as he can. Then a shadowy figure leaps behind him, forcing him on the ground. This female with slivery hair and red eyes figure pinned Tsukune down, she was on top of him using her hands to restrain his arms.

The Awaken or inner Moka bit Tsukune neck with her fangs. As she relished the small account of Tsukune's delicious blood, she became aroused by it taste, smell and texture. Tsukune tries his best to struggle. This only aroused her ever more.

Awaken Moka with a bit of Tsukune's blood on her lips grin evilly " Struggle more!! Resist me!!It only adds the excitement and thrill!!"

Tsukune with a betrayed looked on his face " Moka- san I thought that we trusted each other!! Why ?! Are you doing this !!"

As the Awaken Moka licks the blood on Tsukune's neck . She replied " Know your place!! you fool !! To me your just a tool for myself gratification!!" She rips apart Tsukune's shirt and remove his pants leaving only his boxers.

The awakened Moka with a seductive tone whispers on Tsukune's ear. "Tsukune, I'll make you feel good ..."

Then suddenly the pinked haired Moka woke form her bed, she was blushing and breathing heavily. She was shocked to have that kind of erotic dream . She notice that was her clothes was drench with sweat and _the other area_ was wet as well. Moka silently cursed.

As the outer Moka got herself clean and wore her usual school uniform. Then the rosary mentally speaks to her. Telling her to stop sucking Aono Tsukune blood, the outer Moka argues why, and adds it hard to resist the temptation, it just because Tsukune's blood tasted so delicious.

The Inner Moka scolded the Outer Moka. The Inner Moka tells her other self if she do not stop on snaking on Tsukune's blood, she will be not responsible what will happen if Tsukune unseals her. Outer hesitantly agrees, but she asked whats the reason. The Inner Moka fell silent she tell the outer Moka to stick with tomato juice for now on.

It was a daily routine for Tsukune to wait for friends on the path going to the academy, well the main reason that he waits in that particular spot. Is because Moka offend use this route. He knew that as soon

Moka arrive there a chance that he'll get his blood sucked by Moka, then Kurumu and Mizore will appear out of now where. They start quarreling Kurumu will start yelling at Moka telling her why

shes treating tsukune like her breakfast and then Mizore will throw some ice dagger at them (Kurumu and Moka). It will hit Kurumu and Moka on their head. Then after after that the three will continue fighting. Things will settle down after I calm them down telling them we'll be all late.

Tsukune sigh a bit he wonders when will he and Moka will a have a normal relationship, not treating him like a food source. But in the back of his mind he tells himself that Moka is a vampire after all. Get even more depressed.

Tsukune sees Moka arriving, he calls out to Moka and she sees him. With a smile and cheerful mood She greets Tsukune.

Tsukune is keeping is hopes down he knew the moment that Moka comes near him. She will bite his neck and suck his blood. As Moka nears Tsukune she greeted him happily and tells him "Let be on our way to school."

Tsukune is a bit surprise and relived that he didn't get his blood sucked by Moka. But he wonders what going on with Moka. Because the Moka he sees now isn't acting "Normal". It like that she holding back or something.

As the two started walking their way to school. Tsukune and Moka is walking side by side about a shoulder length distance between them. Moka with her eyes glancing on Tsukune, she was fighting the urge to suck his blood. But even the simple smell of Tsukune's presence, made her throat dry.

Moka " Tsukune? Did you hurt yourself ?"

Tsukune with a surprise " Hmm, Not that know of . Why? Moka-san ?"

Moka with a hand gesture "No, it nothing really ... It because that Tsukune smelled so delicious ..." she quickly put her hand on her mouth.

Tsukune "Huh ? What ?"

Moka panicked " Err... ahh ... Never mind! Lets just go to our class ..." She quickly move away form Tsukune.

Tsukune spaced out and was a bit confused. He wonders what gotten in with Moka. Then Kurumu gently pats his back and greeted him. She tell take she go a head of him. Tsukune smiles and nod at Kurumu, but unknown to him, Kurumu's was blushing heavily she hid her blushing face with her bangs

of light blue hair.

Tsukune has mixed feeling about is new situation that he in. It was too "normal" but isn't it that he wanted a normal school life with his friends. He mental shrugs off kind of naughty feeling that he missed the attention that the girls are giving him. He mentally scolded himself that he not lecherous guy.

Later in the afternoon, in the Newspaper club. The girls composing of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari confront their club's administrator named Yukikaze.

Kurumu furiously slams her fist on the table "Yukikaze!! What kinda of stunt are you trying to pull!!"

Yukikaze is reading a pocket book, he calmly close it. He was a bit puzzled " Wait a minute, What did I do to offend you guys?"

The girls tells him why the heck did he have to write than kind of erotic novel parodying them and Tsukune. Then Yukari adds it wasn't erotic enough for her.

Yukari " You should have added a threesome with ..."

Moka Kurumu and Mizore gave the young witch a cold death glare. Yukari kept her mouth shut.

Yukikaze was surprised he knew that the manuscript he wrote was more of documentary-fiction he indeed parodied Tsukune and the girls, but in the back of his mind he already knew who's the culprit behind all this.

Yukikaze " Can I see the manuscript ?"

Moka give him the manuscript to Yukikkaze after awhile of reading, he mentally face palm. He knew that is was the Headmasters handy work. The headmaster must have use some kind of magical artifact to edit his writing.

Yukikaze with calm tone. " I admit its my handwriting, but this work is not mine."

Mizore in a monotone voice " Do you think under is circumstances that we'll believe you ?"

Yukikaze fell silent for awhile " It not my handy work, its up to you guys where to believe me or not ..."

Yukikaze calmly stood up and was going to exit the room. Then Kurumu stops him, she was angry.

Yukikaze "Please move Korono-san"

Kurumu " If you dare show a copy of that manucript to Tsukune I'll ... ..."

Yukikaze with him eyes closed with a low voice only Kurumu can hear " I know for a fact that you, Kurumu-san do like to keep Tsukune's personal **stuff ** hidden under your bed sheets."

Kurumu a chill ran on her spine she quickly pull back away form Yukikaze, cause in actually Kurumu has been stealing some of Tsukune's clothes. At first she started stealing his handkerchief, then shirts, then pants and now his underwear.

Kurumu really pissed off and intimidated by what Yukikaze said, there a linger fear on her if he told Tsukune about it.

Yukikaze composes himself a bit and said " What I know or don't know doesn't matter! As long its does not interferes with newspapers club's activities , I will not interfere with the club members personal matters!! Hope I made this matter clear. Excuse me I got a pressing matter to do."

As Yukikaze walk of the newspaper club he sign in regret he spoke to himself " I'm sorry auntie Kurumu ..." Check his PDA he checked the ripple affect of this event. To his relief, it was a minor one , but he was annoyed of the outcome . It seem if current situation continue go on with Tsukune and the girls. He and his other sibling will born a lot sooner than in his current time line.

Yukikaze with visible frown on his input new data on his PDA. As check for results he spoke to himself

"Guess whats left is the nuclear option." In his "so called" nuclear option he will reveal the headmaster's

plan to Tsukune in a inconspicuous manner or in plan calculated accidental step for Tsukune to find and read his hidden file.

Yukikakze is beginning to hate himself. He knew that Ruby has complete access to Headmaster office. His plan involves Tsukune sweet talking Ruby to access the Tsukune's hidden file. He knew that one sweet talk form Tsukune, Ruby will follow his every whim or request.

Yukikaze gets his chewing gum, the see Tsukune on the hallway

Yukikaze call out " Yo, Tsukune-kun perfect timing, I got something interesting to discuss with you.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rosario + Vampire just a fanfiction.

At the Youkai Academy hall way. Yukikaze and Tsukune talked. They talked about the past encounters that Tsukune had with Disciplinary squad, outcast Ayashi, Witch hill and the Anti-Thesis.

Tsukune scratching the back of his head. He replies " Yeah, I got a couple of close calls back there. But I think I pulled trough with the help of my friends."

Yukikaze " Tsukune-kun have you ever wonder if all of this was planned form the start?"

Tsukune with a puzzle looked "What? What do mean? Planned? Do you meant the fights that we encountered where planned?"

Yukikaze "In the case of Hokuto's they made a small miscalculation. Never the less have you ever wondered? That form the start that you enrolled in this academy. The meeting of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Rubi, and Mizore. Don't you get the feeling that it too much of a coincidence? Even the part that you getting vampire blood form Moka. Even the girls affection for you.

Tsukune felt uneasy "What do meant by "Even the girls affection" ? Are you telling me Moka-san and the others feelings are being manipulated? Thats impossible!!"

Yukikaze " Its nothing like that, its more like the situation is being controlled or being experimented, in a shrewd way if I may add. Like a director behind the scenes using each situation for the girls to have intimate feelings for you."

Tsukune fell silent for a while "All that scheming, it sound so preposterous. I just can't just believe it..."

Yukikaze "Tsukune-kun, Even form the start, they checked your DNA, your blood chemistry, pheromone levels , compatibility and your psychological parameters."

Tsukune a bit irritated "DNA? Blood Chemistry ?? And What do you mean compatibility?!"

Yukikaze flatly answered " The compatibility of you and the girls having an offspring."

Tsukune lost his footing a bit "Thats ... Thats ..."

Yukikaze "If you don't believe me, go the headmaster office, and look at the file titled father of a new spices in the filing cabinet number 1337."

Tsukune "But I can't just barge into the headmaster's office like that!!"

Yukikaze "Who said you need to barge in, You can ask Rubi to give you a free pass on the office, believe she'll be more than happy to comply with your request." He slowly walks away.

Tsukune just stood there with puzzled looks on his face.

Later at night at the girls dormitory, Rubi's room. On her bed, Rubi is holding a picture of Tsukune, Shes having lewd fantasy involving Tsukune. She moans silently of Tsukune's name. Suddenly she hear a knock on her door. She was very frustrated that her "Private time" was disturbed. She quick fixed her self up and opens the door and surprise it was Tsukune.

Rubi "Tsukune-san? What are you doing at this hour?"

Tsukune "Rubi-san can talk inside? Privately."

Rubi couldn't believe what she's hearing form Tsukune, like apart her fantasy coming true, She let Tsukune inside room.

Tsukune with serious face and tone asked Rubi "Rubi-san I need a favor that only you can give me."

Rubi hearing those words coming form Tsukune made her heart skip a beat.

In the middle of the night, two figures namely Tsukune and Rubi make their way inside Headmaster's office. Rubi chants silently as she open the Headmaster's door. Both of them quietly enters the room.

Tsukune " Gomen (Sorry) Rubi-san, I know this a bit selfish."

Rubi a bit giggly "It's alright Tsukune-kun, this is nothing. There nothing that I won't do for Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune getting tensed off what Rubi said "Come on Rubi-san, please stop tensing me."

Rubi with a smile and her gently pokes at Tsukune nose "Oh Tsukune-sama I Rubi wouldn't mind to let you use my body for your own pleasure."

Tsukune now tensed up and started sweating a lot he never expected this. He just took the hint of Yukikkaze to sweet talk his way to Rubi. Now he regretting this situation. He think did he went overboard . He replies in panicky tone "Any... Anyway let's go and find that filing cabinet ..." He see Rubi unzipping her shirt in shocked tone "Rubi- san!! What ... What are you doing ??"

Rubi almost naked "If Tsukune-sama want me to lean on that cabinet and have his way with me ... I won't mind .. If that is what Tsukune-sama want me too... "

Tsukune glanced away form Rubi attractive figure, he was blushing heavily. He was with in his limits form giving in to his urges. He and Rubi was in seal office room with no one to interfere, but his conscience is bugging him, telling him that this is not right.

Removing his school uniform jacket, Tsukune gently covers Rubi's upper body, and he firmly yet gently hugs her.

Tsukune "This is not the Rubi-san that I know off, please Rubi-san get a hold of yourself. Please be return to the Rubi that I know of... The mature and gentle Rubi that helped when I was in trouble, Please return to the Rubi-san that I know and care about..."

Ruby hesitantly and slowly breaks away form Tsukune's gentle embrace. A small droplet of tear flow form her eyes and her face is blushing red, she was move deeply by what Tsukune said and replies " If thats what Tsukune-sama wishes of me .." She get her clothes and started dressing herself. Tsukune turn his back while she clothing herself.

Rubi "Tsukune-sama I'll be waiting outside of the office door, please signal me if your finished finding the thing that you need."

Tsukune "Rubi ... ..."

As Rubi step outside of the office, she fell down and begin to hug herself.She felt overwhelmed by her emotions of joy satisfaction. She silently moans Tsukune's name. At the same time Tsukune was blushing madly and he was breathing heavily. For him it the first time that he did something like that, and the sensation of Rubi's bare naked breasts on his chest was not helping to calm himself. Then he mentally punched himself to stop thinking about it .

Tsukune finds the cabinet and looks at the file titled Father of the new spices. On it there were graph and charts which he has no idea what it mean. Then he saw the graph with a Picture of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Rubi and another new face which he not familiar with on the file her name is Shuzen Kokoa.

To Tsukune's surprise what he's reading is the girls compatibility chart with him on that chart he sees Moka has 150 percent Mizore 145 percent Kurumu 145 percent Yukari 138 percent Rubi 140 percent and Kokoa 143 percent. he continues to read the other documents. As he continues to read with awe and disbelieve. He see something than really shocked him.

Tsukune " They want me too ... XXX with Moka and with the other girls too !!" Felt his head spinning.

Meanwhile Yukikaze is strolling around the campus grounds. He know that the Headmaster plan is to speed up the procreation plan, fearing that if Tsukune get killed. At least he'll leave his "legacy" to Moka and the other girls. He comment that Headmaster knew that the smoldering lust and passion of the girls for Tsukune. Using a small trigger like that ero novel released it. That headmaster is sly fellow after all

Yakikaze checked his pocket for chewing gum, he sigh it seems that he used them all up, he gets a small yellow candy the same kind of favor of lollipop which Mizore offend savors on her mouth.

Yukikaze talking silently to himself " It all up to you Tsukune-kun, I'm betting your kindness and understanding of girls feelings for you... ... If not ... I fear that not only your blood will be drained dry... By those girls. "


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Rosario + Vampire

After Tsukune finds out the academy's headmaster plans for him. He stayed in his room, his mind has been troubling him, he has asking so many questions about his feeling and the girls affection for him. His mind wonders aimlessly. Then speaking to himself ..

Tsukune "Are Moka-san and other girls feelings for me... are they genuine? Or is it just being manipulated? Then ... Is my feelings for Moka and the girls are just a result of an experiment_?_" He puts his hand over his head. He continues "I just don't know!! Damn it!!"

Tsukune begins doubt everything about himself and the girls intentions. In his thoughts " Why did he (Yukikaze) need to tell me this ? Is this parts of a plan also? I got a mountain of questions to ask!!"

A couple of days has passed since Tsukune uncovered the headmasters plans,it seem another typical school day for Tsukune and his friends, but there was something different. The girls notices that Tsukune is acting differently, he's being distant to them. Like there something that bothering him. After the classes are dismissed

Moka with a concern look on her face _"_Tsukune, whats the matter ? What bothering you ?"

Kurumu also with a worried look on her face _"_ Tsukune, are you feeling ill?" Then gazed sharply at the pink haired vampire "Moka!! Did you snack on Tsukune's blood again!!"

Just as Moka and Kurumu is just about to argue.

Tsukune "It nothing like that, Kurumu-chan ... ... Its just I need some space to think..." slowly walks away outside of the class room

Both Moka and Kurumu " Tsukune ..."

Mizore "Tsukune seems to be feeling down lately?" She asked both Moka and Kurumu "Any ideas why?"

Kurumu with sarcasm on her voice " Your his stalker, right? How the heck should I know?!"

Mizore with narcissistic reply "Well being his lover, you're doing a fine job."

As the two girls are about strangle each other, the bus driver appears with his signature tobacco. All three girls are startled.

Bus Driver " You guys want to know why, Tsukune is keeping his distance form you ? It simple really, After all, Tsukune-kun being a healthy male, needs to control his urges." Smokes his tobacco " He in a very vulnerable state, well in this situation he needs the **comfort of a female companion****.**" laughs in low tone.

The three girls blush on what the Bus driver is implying.

Later that day Tsukune meets with his so called distant cousin named Yukikaze.

Tsukune in angry tone "Yukikaze- san !! Tell me!! What the heck are you trying to prove?! What do you want me to do ?! Tell me damn it !!"

Yukikaze in a calm tone "Tsukune- kun, first and foremost. I want you to learn the truth. Secondly its up for you to decide what you want to do."

Tsukune in a confused state "Does this mean the girls affection for me are fake ? Then my feeling for them are fake also?!"

Yukikaze became irritated taking a deep breath. He punched Tsukune in the face and grabs hold of his collar. "Now you listen!!You Moron!! These girls risked their lives for you!! They cried, they cared and got injured for your sake!!" He lets go of Tsukune's collar " I hope that you're man enough to take responsibility and realize that the girls feeling of affection for you are genuine !"

After being punched hard in the face and heard Yukikaze's reason. Tsukune got himself together, and replies " Gomen (Sorry). Damn! I'm a fool to think I've doubted my friends that helped and supported me all this time,I am starting to hate myself."

Yukikaze " By the way Tsukune-kun I should warn you, that someone behind the scenes stirred up the girls passion and lust for you. I hope that you can talk some sense into them. If not ... better be ready for fatherhood."

Upon hearing this gave Tsukune cold shivers down his spine

Later that day,outside of academy ground. Tsukune was pacing back and forth he being thinking how to handle this situation he's in. Then he saw Kurumu giving a hand signal to follow her.

As Tsukune followed Kurumu inside the gym store room. As he enter the store room Kurumu silently locks the door.

Tsukune became apprehensive " Ku-Kurumu- Chan ? " But before he could say anything Kurumu quickly force her lips on to his, sealing it with a deep enticing kiss and forcing him on the floor

Kurumu slowly breaks away form Tsukune lips, she can still taste his flavor in her mouth. While Tsukune still on floor because of the initial shock on what the blue hair succubus did. Then he slowly got up, he felt something different, as he glance at Kurumu his heart started to beat fast, there a overwhelming feeling of desire and lust in him.

Tsukune tries his best to resist sensation of lust, by closing his eye and slowly backing away. But Kurumu gently puts her hand on his face.

Kurumu " Tsukune, Please look at me ..."

Tsukune in vain trying hold on any self control, but hesistantly opens his eyes " Ku-Kurumu-chan ..."

Kurumu "Gomen- ne (Sorry) Tsukune, I know this isn't right and fair, but as you know I am a succubus ... But I can't suppress it any more ... I want you Tsukune ... I want to be one with you..."

Tsukune feels that all of his last will self control is quickly fading. " Please ... Kurumu- chan ... Calm down .."

Kurumu with a seductive tone "Tsukune..." She undress her uniform leaving her bra and pantie. Now

Tsukune lost all of will to resist Kurumu's control. As Kurumu laid seductively on the gym mattress,Tsukune in a trance like state comes near her, he tenderly kisses her neck and gently caress her

breast.

Kurumu moans Tsukune's name and in her thoughts "Tsukune-kun is really kind and gentle ... It feels so good ... But ... This is wrong ... I know deep inside Tsukune really like Moka ...)

Then Tsukune (He still in a Trance state) "Kurumu-chan Your so beautiful ... I love you ..."

Kurumu blushing and all of her reason was defeated by the sweet words that she want to hear form Tsukune. As they kissed each other, She notice Tsukune hand touching her legs, she felt uncomfortable,

But she mentally shrugs it of

Kurumu with her eyes closed and in her mind " Finally, Today I and Tsukune ..."

Then Tsukune hand slowly begin to hold Kurumu hips. She suddenly opened her eyes. She screamed and pushed back Tsukune,

Kurumu putting her hand on her chest and silently talked to herself " That startled me a bit ..."

Tsukune was able to break free of his trance state because Kurumu lost her concentration on her powers.

Tsukune sweating a lot and breathing heavily "Whew! Thank Goodness!! I thought you weren't ever going to stop me ."

Kurumu a bit puzzled "You expected me too?!"

Tsukune half lying and half avoiding the question " Ye-Yeah... Anyway... Of course we have to stop there."

Kurumu " Bu-But Why ?!"

Tsukune "We-Well, Be-Because, Kurumu-chan..." He sees Kurumu attractive figure, she's clad only with with Bra and pantie, he quickly gaze his eye away form her "We just couldn't,Right?"

Kurumu "No, Tsukune ... That not it... I ..."

Tsukune "Kurumu-chan , We just can't be like that ...

Kurumu "What do mean it can't!! What are you trying to say?!"

Tsukune scratch the the back of his head " This one is difficult for me to explain ..."

A small bead of tear flow down on to Kurumu's cheeks " I know that I'm not smart and beautiful as Moka, but Tsukune ... I really love you Tsukune !! I want to be yours !!."

Tsukune was really shock by what Kurumu said to him all his primal instinct and urges are running wild. He's asking himself what do to get out of this situation. All of instinct and urges as male are telling to give in. but he remembers Yukikaze's dreaded words "Or prepare for fatherhood".

Tsukune gently and firmly put both his hands on Kurumu's shoulders, but closes his eye to avoid Kurumu's near naked gorgeous body. "Kurumu-chan, my guess that the reason that reject me, well maybe, subconsciously your not ready or something must be bothering you, Knowing that I just can't take advantage ..." he notice that Kurumu grabs one of his hand put it inside her bra, He felt something very tender sensation on his hands. As He quickly open his eyes and his nose began dripping

blood.

Kurumu "Tsukune, sorry... If I turn you off earlier, but now... I'm ready. I know that you I'm not attractive enough for you but ..." before she could finish Tsukune suddenly put Kurumu's palm on his chest.

Tsukune " Kurumu-chan ... I would be lying to you and myself if I told you that I don't find you attractive..." He was very tense and began staggering "Yo-You are a very attractive and nice girl..." before he could finish.

In tears Kurumu "Please, Tsukune, Stop... Stop it... Stop being nice to me ... Stop lying... I know that the only girl that matters to you is Moka ..."

Tsukune felt a sharp ache in his heart after he heard those words form the blue haired succubus "Kurunu-chan, please..." place her hand near his chest "Do you feel the way my heart race? Kurumu-chan? This is how I feel just being near you ..."

On Kurumu's palm she felt Tsukune's rapid beat of his heart, and she also felt something else as she touched his chest she felt something warm inside her in both physical and emotionally. She felt his warm and kind feeling for her, it is sincere.

Kurumu realizing on what she just did, that she betray her friends by forcing herself on Tsukune by using her very potent succubus kiss on him. She broke down in tears and bury her face on to Tsukune's chest and started sobbing "Tsukune, I am so sorry , please forgive me ... I shouldn't have.

Tsukune with a slow gentle embrace Kurumu "It alright Kurumu-chan .. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness ...

A teary eyed Kurumu looks up near Tsukune's face " But..."

Tsukune using his finger he gently remove Kurumu's tears form her eyes. "Don't worry about it ... It was just in the heat of the moment ...

By Tsukune's small gesture it made Kurumu blush heavily, yet she felt very insecure and with mixed feeling swelling up inside of her "But Tsukune what I did to you was wrong, If your angry, yell or get mad at me!! But please don't hate me ..."

Tsukune " I could never ever hate you Kurumu-chan, You and others help and risk your lives to protect me even if I 'am human in this Youkai academy. But Kurumu-chan could you please wear your uniform..."

Kurumu got herself uniform and dresses herself up, she about to say something to Tsukune. She but couldn't.

Tsukune "Kurumu-chan, I know that you have no ill intentions." He takes a deep breath Tsukune tries to rely his word coming form his heart . "When the time comes, when both of our feelings flow naturally, it will easily take it course... " He couldn't believe in what he's saying He tries to correct " I-I meant I-I think peoples feelings have a way of working things out ..."

Tears flows down on Kurumu's cheeks, she quick swipes her tears, but she couldn't stop her tears, for it was tears of happiness. Upon seeing this Tsukune became alarmed.

Tsukune " Kurumu-Chan !! What wrong?!"

Kurumu "It nothing ... Tsukune ... It just my tears... just won't stop... hearing those word form you... I feel satisfied and happy."

Tsukune "Kurumu ..."

Kurumu manage to control her emotions " You know Tsukune, the only thing that I won't regret is stealing a kiss form you..." She put her index finger on her lip and winks at Tsukune.

Tsukune blush and skipped a couple of heart beats because of Kurumu's gesture.

Meanwhile, Mizore was searching for Tsukune for quite awhile, using her keening sense of stalking Tsukune, it lead her in a old abandon gym store room. She quite puzzled why in the world would Tsukune be doing in that place unless...

As the store room door opens Mizore saw Kurumu and Tsukune coming out. Upon seeing this Mizore realizes that one of her worst fears, That Kurumu one of her rivals for the affection of Tsukune had made her move. Just the thought of Kurumu and Tsukune been intimate with each made Mizore tremble with anger.

Kurumu bows and again sincerely apologies to Tsukune. Being the kind of person that he is, he tell her its alright that there no need too.

Tsukune "Thank goodness that nothing serious happened, cause if IT does happen I-I don't know what to do."

Kurumu come's near to Tsukune and whispers "You know Tsukune if some did happen between us I wouldn't mind bearing your child." She slowly backs away she hid blushing cheeks under her bangs.

Tsukune shock and blushing heavily "Ku-Kurumu-chan ... Wh-What ..."

Kurumu yelling " I can't believe that I said those things !! It so embarrassing!!" She quickly dashed away form Tsukune.

As for Tsukune he felt his body was hot, he felt so hot that he felt dizzy. He see the nearby indoor pool he quickly goes there. Inside the indoor pool He quickly dip his face in pool cold water and quickly pull out his face out of the pool. He continued flashing cold water on his face and his body, as the cold water wets his face and upper clothes there was noticeable cloud of steam. He was breathing deeply he's trying to calm himself down. His mind is scolding himself why didn't he give in to his urges, but he also tell himself that he did the right thing, he hope."

Then Tsukune hears the doors of the indoor being locked, He quickly see massive ice walls surrounding the area blocking all of window and all possible exits. He already knew who's behind this .

Tsukune sees Mizore slowing coming nearing him "Mi-Mizore-chan..."

Mizore "Its unfortunate that big breasted bimbo already lavished and dirtied your body with her filth." In her point of view she misunderstand why Tsukune was "washing" himself. "I regret that I wasn't the first one to comfort you, but Tsukune I'll make sure I'll do better than Kurumu even if its my first time ..." She see Tsukune fleeing and trying break the ice wall that is blocking his path .

Using the water for the indoor pool, Mizore binds Tsukune arms, leg and pinned him down on the floor.

She come near him and sat on top with suggestive "mounting position" on Tsukune.

Tsukune mind is running wild, he just narrowly dodges Kurumu's advances and now he has to face Mizore more direct approach on him.

Tsukune in panic mode "Mizore-chan !! Nothing happen between me and Kurumu-chan!! Please believe me!! You don't have to do this !!"

Mizore "Then look me straight in the eyes !!"

Tsukune composed himself Mizore stared at his eyes, she sense there was no deceit on it, as she stare at his eyes, she attracted by its kind and innocent glow. Her face grew even closer and closer to his face, her face blushed even more.

Mizore slowly back away form Tsukune's face and smiles "Your telling the truth Tsukune, thank goodness ..."

Tsukune felt relieved " Mizore-chan, It all a misunder ..." Then notices Miroze starts unbuttoning his shirt. Now getting alarmed big time " Mi-Mizore-chan !!" see Mizore removing his belt.

Tsukune uses arms with all his might to break free form ice shackles, but it no use the ice are just too heavy and dense. In a desperate attempt to he tried to reason with Mizore.

Tsukune in panicked tone "Mizore-chan do you really what this? Do you know WHAT can happen to you." But before he could finish.

Mizore blushing yet in a calm demeanor " We're going to make a baby..."

Tsukune personally felt time has stopped upon hearing those words and the state of shock. Mizore unzips his pants and now he's left with his boxers. Because of the state of shock that he in he has no awareness whats happing around him. Mizore also start undressing herself. She's now only wearing her underwear and was "mounted" on Tsukune private area.

Tsukune suddenly felt something rubbing against his private area and was startled to his consciousness

only to see Mizone was wearing only her underwear and she "mounted" on top of him.

As Mizone puts one for hands near Tsukune's face and she near her face to kiss him.

Mizore in seductive tone "Tsukune ..." then notices his nose flowing a lot of blood. She backs away a bit and pinches his nose to stop the bleeding. She sigh a bit " Tsukune..."

After Tsukune control his nose bleed " Mizone-chan ...Are you really sure about what you're asking me ..

Mizore nods and blushing " If it with you Tsukune ... I'll be very happy ... To be a mother of your children .

Tsukune " Wa-Wait, Chil-Children??"

Mizore blushing even more " I want at least 3 ..."

Tsukune really in panic mode "Wait! Wait!! Mizore-chan aren't we taking this a bit too fast, we're just in high school and ...

Mizore face became sad and tears began following " Tsukune... There are other reasons ... I know ... The only girl for you is Moka... And she will take you away form me !! I'll be alone again !! I know can't replace Moka in your heart!! I know this... But please Tsukune, if only this moment please hold me, I want to feel Tsukune's warmth if only for this short moment..." She hug him

Tsukune felt Mizore's soft and smooth skin pressing on chest and his little guy his really getting hard. All of his thought are telling him "Give in!! Give in!!" Other thoughts he has are "She's practicality giving herself to you !!Do it!!"

Mizore still teary eyed she put her hand Tsukune's face " I know that I am weird, that I am anti social and that I am even a stalker. Yet Tsukune,you befriended me." Tears starts to flow "I know in that I have no place in your heart and I can't compare myself to Moka. But ... For This moment I will try my best to make you happy Tsukune."

After hearing those sorrowful words coming form Mizore, Tsukune got control of his desires and was really ashamed of himself. Using all of his will power and some of his vamp power her was able broke ice binding on his arms. He gently hugs Mizore, This made Mizore drop her guard."

Tsukune "Mizore-chan is a dear and special person to me. As Mizore-chan is Mizone-chan noboby can replace you in my heart. I feel guilty that I couldn't have met you earlier. I could have been there when

you felt alone or you needed someone to talked to and when you needed help . But you know Mizore-chan I also need to thank you also."

Mizore puzzled "Tsukune? What do you mean?"

Tsukune "You have my gratitude, That you also accepted for who I 'am a human, that you and the others risk their lives for my sake."

As Tsukune was hugging Mizore she felt warm and cozy beside side him body. She could feel his rapid of his heart race. As for Tsukune he was blushing madly and her sweet smell was intoxicating him, her soft bare breast rubbing against his chest is not helping his situation.

Mizore looks at Tsukune and smile happily at him " You're warm Tsukune ..." Then her notices something touching her blush even more " And quite hard also..."

Tsukune quickly breaks away form his embrace "Gomen nasai!! I ..."

Mizone suddenly kisses Tsukune in the lips, in was a very deep a long kiss. Both of them backed away

and where catching their breath.

Tsukune slowly standing up he can still taste Mizore's kiss in his mind it was sweet. He sees her getting dresses up.

Mizore " I see why Moka find your blood so additive. I'm not a vampire yet the flavor of your kiss is so good so delicious I-I I can't stop thinking about it !! I want more ..." She can't believe in what she's saying she quick ran away .

Tsukune " Mizore-Chan!! Wait"

To be continued


End file.
